


Little Pussy

by Mortmortplease



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Child Abuse, Extreme Underage, M/M, Molestation, Mpreg, Object Penetration, Omegaverse, Pedophilia, first heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortmortplease/pseuds/Mortmortplease
Summary: Morty is too young for this.Beta'd by multiversalmortys AKA Miss Robin





	1. Chapter 1

Rick walked to Morty's room and leaned against his doorframe, watching him with a vodka bottle hanging from his fingers. Despite his high tolerance, Rick was intoxicated. He hadn't thought about how much he was drinking when he finished his flask and went to the kitchen to grab the bottle. Since Morty had first started speaking, Rick had feelings toward the boy that were less than appropriate. Now that he was entering school, Rick found it increasingly difficult to push the thoughts and feelings down into the darkest part of his mind. Recently Rick started thinking about Morty's big round eyes and little plump lips every time he stroked himself to completion. But this time, Rick's inhibitions were too low to prevent himself from acting on his fantasies.  
As he stood in he doorway and stared in at his tiny grandson sitting on the end of his little racecar bed and playing with his UFO toys. He made adorable noises of pretend flying and fighting. Beth, Summer, Jerry were out of the house working and going to school, but Rick still closed and locked the door behind him when he stepped into the room.  
"Hey, Morty. What's up little guy?" he asked in a soft, slurred voice.  
"Playing all by yourself?"  
Morty nodded sadly. He never got to play with other kids because his parents were gone so much, so they didn't have time to make play dates for him. But he perked up a little when he asked Rick hopefully, "B-but will you play with me Grandpa?" He held his UFO out to Rick with his short arm, his tiny hand unable to wrap around the entire toy.  
Rick looked at the cute, hopeful little boy and knew he was at a crossroads. He could just grab the little UFO and fly it around, letting Morty attack it with this T-Rex, but he knew he wasn't going to do that. This situation felt like it was already out of his hands. He smiled nervously and sat down next to his grandson on the small bed.  
"Yeah, Morty I'll p-p-I would love to. But I want to play a more grown up game baby. I mean... I'm not a little kid anymore. But I don't know if you're old enough to play yet."  
Morty's brow knot together and his mouth fell open in an almost desperate face. He wanted his grandpa to think he was a big boy, not a little kid.  
"I c-c-I can play the grown up game! I promise I-I'm not a little kid! I can keep up Grandpa!"  
Rick smiled and placed his palm on the boy's small thigh.  
"Okay baby. But if you're scared or uncomfortable, just tell me. You are very young to be playing grown up games. I'm proud of you for being such a big boy Morty. I w-w-I wouldn't teach you one if I didn't think you were ready, but it's okay if you're not. You're very little baby."  
Morty shook his head frantically.  
"No Grandpa! Uh-I'm ready!"  
"Shhhh, it's okay little cutie. Let's start the game, okay?"  
Rick pushed Morty down on his back and kneeled over him, his knees on either side of the boy's little legs.  
"This is different from little kid games. You can only play with Grandpa because if you played with someone else I would get jealous and never play with you again. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll have to leave. Little kids aren't allowed to play grown up games so we would both get in trouble if anyone found out you were playing it with me."  
"I won't tell Grandpa! And-and I won't play with anyone else."  
Rick nodded seriously and pulled Morty's shorts down and tickled the bottoms of his feet when he pulled them down past them. Morty squirmed and giggled and his cuteness hit Rick right in the chest and shot right to his boner.  
"What are you doing Grandpa? I can change my own clothes if it's a-a-if it's a pool game or something!" he said a little defensively.  
"No baby. You have to be naked to play this."  
"Okay!" he said and jumped up to pull his clothes off by himself. When he was done he did a cute little bounce and threw his hands up over his head, spread fingers and slightly arched back to show off. He enjoyed the feeling of freedom that came from shedding his clothes.  
"I'm ready! W-what's the game called Grandpa?"  
Rick stared at Morty's tiny naked body for a moment before reaching out to press his hand on his small lower back and pull him closer.  
"People call it a lot of things. W-what do you want to call it? Lie back down baby."  
"I don't know! Maybe Nakie Game?" he suggested as he plopped down on his butt and then flipped back onto the mattress, shamelessly spread eagled. He could feel his hairless little pussy lips spread and it made him giggle.  
Rick laughed drunkenly and leaned forward over Morty's little body.  
"Nakie Game is perfect baby. But remember not to tell anyone that you know about it."  
With that, he scooted back to come face to face with his grandson's glistening pussy. His mouth watered, causing drool to spill down his chin.  
"This is gonna feel w-w-feel weird, but just take deep breaths."  
Rick spread Morty's pussy lips while the boy giggled again and then pressed his tongue against the tiny entrance. He licked little circles, making sure the tip of his tongue hit right the clit up under the hood and directly against the bundle of nerves. Morty wriggled a little and squealed. He had never felt anything like this before except maybe when he rubbed up against his teddy bear at night.  
"Grandpa! W-what are you doing?"  
Rick pulled back and looked at Morty hungrily.  
"It's gonna feel really good baby. It's gonna feel better than tickling. Now here, suck on my finger and make it really wet, okay?"  
He pushed his finger past the little plump lips and Morty sucked on it as hard as he could, his little tongue gently rubbing against the slightly wrinkled skin. Rick shuddered and pulled his finger out as soon as he could make himself do it. He quickly placed it against Morty's tight hole, putting pressure on the boy.  
"Remember baby... breathe deeply. It's gonna feel really w-w-really weird, Morty."  
Rick pushed harder and harder until his fingertip breached the little entrance. He pushed it in up to the middle knuckle and paused. Morty gripped the bedsheets hard and arched his back up off the mattress, all the muscles in his face tense.  
"Are you okay Morty? Does it hurt baby? If you're too small for this I can stop."  
Morty shook his head hard and took another deep breath before responding.  
"Noooo, I c-c-I can do it Grandpa!" His voice came out in a wheezy moan that made Rick's dick throb. He pushed his finger in the rest of the way and curled it, causing Morty's whole body to jerk. The boy panted and whined, confused by the jolt he felt to through his body. He didn't understand what he was feeling or why, and that made him scared.  
"Grandpa what was that? W-what happened?"  
Rick bit his lower lip and did it again. Morty made little breathy moans with every breath he took.  
"Does it feel good baby? That's the game. I'm gonna make you feel good like that and you have to see how long you can handle it. Whoever lasts the longest wins."  
Morty nodded quickly.  
"I can do it Grandpa!"  
Rick started to move his finger in and out of the little body, slowly at first and then slightly slightly faster, increasing the speed until he was fingerfucking Morty smoothly.  
"I'm gonna put in another finger baby. I know it's gonna hurt, but- but you can do it," he said when Morty whined again. He pulled his finger out and grabbed the little tube of lube he had placed into his pocket on the way up to Morty's room. Since his grandson was still a kit, his body was not yet producing much slick. He squeezed it onto his fingers and rubbed it all over the first two. He pushed the wet fingers up against the tight little hole and rubbed it in a little before pushing the two fingers into him slowly.  
Morty drew in a sharp breath and whined again. The two fingers felt so much larger than he remembered them ever looking. It hurt and he felt so stretched out that it made his head spin. His little cunt hurt sharply and he started to instinctively close his legs. Despite that, he didn't want to tell his Grandpa to stop. He wanted to prove that he was a big boy and that his grandpa wasn't wrong to be proud of him. He wondered why grown ups would play this game. It was so strange and uncomfortable and the moments when his grandpa touched that thing inside him was overwhelming. He didn't have the words to describe it.  
Rick repeated his earlier process, slowly picking up his pace until he was smoothly finger fucking his little grandson. He couldn't wait to skewer the boy on his dick, but he didn't want to hurt Morty too bad, or he might scream.  
"I know it hurts baby, but I'm gonna add another finger. I need to stretch it out so it won't hurt as much when I put my c-my privates inside you." As he spoke, Rick gently but firmly spread the boy's little legs again.  
Morty's eyes shot wide when he heard what Rick said and he lifted his head to look at him incredulously.  
"What? Grandpa, why w-w-why would you put your /privates/ inside me? That's not-"  
"Shhh, Morty. It's the game. If you're not ready to play, just tell me."  
Morty considered it and then lay his head back down. He was a big boy and he knew he could play big kid games, so he kept quiet as Rick pushed his third finger inside him, even though it felt like he was being cut inside. His eyes blurred and a tear ran down his cheek and dropped into his ear. He felt his body start to shake and he took deep, rapid breaths to try and calm down. He panicked slightly in the worry that his Grandpa would notice and decide he was a little kid and not ready to play with him.  
Finally, Rick pulled his fingers out and undid his pants. He pulled his card cock out and poured lube all over it. He stroked it and stared at Morty, all flushed and panting with his legs spread wide and his cunt wet. His messy curls stuck to his sweaty forehead as he stared up at his Grandpa's cock.  
Morty stared up at the hard, veiny, wet cock above him and shook harder. He was nervous and had never seen a fully erect penis before. It was huge and scary looking. When he looked up at Rick's face, he felt very conflicted. No one had ever looked at him like /that/ before. It made him feel special, but it also made him feel small. With one hand he grabbed his fingers on the other hand and squeezed them. When Rick put the tip of his cock against Morty's entrance, the boy shuddered dramatically and Rick smiled. He leaned down, having to curve his back to reach the little round face. He pressed his lips against Morty's small mouth and felt him pucker his small lips to kiss back. Rick licked between his lips and grabbed his little jaw to pull his mouth open so he could lick into the boy's little mouth. He rubbed his tongue against Morty's smaller one, his tongue taking up most of the little boy's mouth. Morty eagerly moved his tongue too, wanting to do it right. He knew about this type of kissing because he saw it on movies and occasionally at home when his parents were getting along, but he had never known that it was part of a grown up game.  
Rick pushed against the boy's entrance with some force until the head popped inside. Morty screamed and twisted around, but his cry was muddled by Rick's mouth. He stopped kissing back and tears began to stream from his eyes. He pushed on Rick's chest weakly, wanting to stop. He felt terrified, and he knew that he wasn't ready for this which made him feel disappointed in himself and guilty for letting his grandpa down. He tried to push Rick off so he could ask him to stop, but Rick wouldn't take his mouth away. Instead, he grabbed Morty's wrists and pulled them up to pin them into the mattress. He pushed his big cock against the boy's little body until his cock was halfway in. He pulled his face away to look at Morty, wanting to see his tears.  
"Grandpa I'm n-n-not ready! It hurts! P-please Grandpa! I d-d-I don't want to play anymore! I'm sorry Grandpa!"  
Rick moved Morty's wrists so he could hold hem both in one hand and used his other to cover Morty's mouth.  
"Shhh Morty. You can do it. You're a big boy, aren't you? Aren't you ready to-t-don't you want to make your Grandpa proud?"  
Morty nodded and sobbed. His face was scrunched up with pain and his cheeks were red and wet. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to cry frantically. Rick pulled his hand away from Morty's mouth, afraid the little boy would lick or bite his palm.  
"I do Grandpa bu-b-but I'm too little! It's like you said I'm just a little kid!"  
Rick shook his head.  
"No baby, y-y-you're a big boy. It's gonna get easier. Just be quiet. Once you start playing you can't stop until one of us loses. You missed your chance to say no."  
With that, Rick covered the boy's mouth again and held it firm. In truth, Morty had never had a chance to say no. Morty struggled to breathe through his runny nose, and it caused a big snot bubble to blow from his nose. He had never been so scared.  
Rick pushed his cock the rest of the way in as Morty screamed behind his hand and waited for a moment, wanting to let Morty's body adjust a little bit.  
"How is that Morty? Is it hurting a little less?"  
Morty paused and nodded a little bit. It did hurt a lot, but less than it had when his grandpa had been moving in there. His eyes were wide, red, and wet, but he wasn't sobbing as much. Rick smiled gently at him and pulled back slowly, causing Morty to sob again. Rick pulled his hand back off of the boy's mouth and gently rubbed his little nipple between his finger and thumb. Morty squirmed and squeaked and his legs shook violently and it all made Rick painfully horny. Nobody had ever touched Morty this way and he hadn't known his nipples were even ticklish before this. He wondered what was wrong with him. Other people played this game and presumably enjoyed it. Why did it hurt so much when he played. He wondered if he was hurting Rick too and felt another wave of guilt rush through him. Tears rolled down his eyes and he tried desperately to convince his grandpa that he didn't need to play the game with him anymore. He was obviously bad at it and didn't want Rick to feel obligated to play with such a worthless little kit.  
"Grandpa please! Stop, Grandpa it hurts too much."  
Rick glared and shook his head.  
"No Morty. You can't t-tell me to stop. You're my grandson and you have to listen to me. I'm telling you to wait until I'm finished."  
Rick pulled back pushed himself all the way inside Morty's tight entrance smoothly. When the boy screamed again, Rick ran his hand down to his grandson's little clit and began to rub circles with his fingertip.  
"Just relax baby. I'll make it feel good."  
Morty opened his mouth wide and sobbed helplessly. He wished he had never told his grandpa he wanted to play. He didn't understand why Rick was doing this to him. Nobody had ever forced him to play with them before. This was the worst game he ever played and he decided never to play it again. He didn't like being hurt and he wished it would end. For some reason, his little clit started to feel strange and warm. It tingled and he felt his hole clench. He looked up at his grandpa with wide, trusting eyes, feeling curious despite the pain.  
"Grandpa? Why do my privates feel weird?"  
Rick smiled again and, as he began slowly, smoothly fucking the tiny boy, he answered.  
"It's doing what mine is doing. It's making you feel good. Because you c-c-you can't win the game if if doesn't do that. You'll win when sticky stuff comes out of the hole."  
"B-b-but Grandpa, that's gross! Besides, I don't want to play anymore. It hurts too much."  
"Well you have to. You have to do w-w-what I say. It'll start to feel good soon Morty. Just relax."  
Rick set up a moderate pace. He pushed his cock all the way in and pulled it almost all the way out every time. He didn't stop playing with the boy's small clit. The feeling was incredible. He had never been inside such a tight hole before in his life. His grandson's little body hugged him so tightly. It was so warm and wet and Rick was getting close to filling Morty up with cum. He bit his lower lip hard, but leaned down to bite into Morty's soft shoulder, drawing blood and claiming him as his omega. The boy squirmed and pulled his arms, trying to escape from his grandpa's tight grip.  
"Why are you hurting me Grandpa?" he asked pathetically. He felt so helpless and small. He had never been treated his way before. His grandpa was usually so nice. Why did he change? Why was he holding Morty down?  
"Please Grandpa! Just let me up!"  
Rick ignored Morty's protests and shoved his cock more forcefully into Morty's pussy, fucking his tiny body brutally until he shuddered and came, pushing his hips up against Morty and staying still. His knot had popped outside of the little hole, so he pushed on it hard.  
"Come on Morty. Take daddy's knot. Just relax and make me proud. Once you take my knot you'll win the game."  
The pain was excruciating. He had already felt like his lower half was stretched all the way open, and now it was stretching even more. He felt that sharp, cutting pain inside him again and released a shrill omegan distress cry. He had never made that sound before and it scared him. He shut his mouth and just let tears roll down his face, hiccuping as his stomach occasionally contracted with his hard sobs.  
"Once I win, can I never p-p-play this game again?" he asked hopefully.  
"No baby. I'll play with you a lot now. But don't worry. It'll feel better next time. Okay?"  
Rick collapsed onto Morty as he pushed his knot the rest of the way in. It felt so good to be tied to such a young omega and he quickly started to drift to sleep before he felt tiny fists beating at his chest. He smelled panic coming from Morty and realized he was crushing him. Morty tried to scream but couldn't. There was no air. He felt his head start to tingle and his vision went black. But the pain was now far away. He relaxed into it, letting his small hands drop down to the mattress. Suddenly, he was spinning and he had never been so dizzy. His throat hurt almost as bad as his cunt and he realized he was taking deep, desperate breaths. He softly cried at the overwhelming feeling and clung to Rick's labcoat. He was now on top of his grandpa, who was obviously falling asleep. Morty huffed and lay his face down against the bony chest, staring off into space and feeling both empty and full inside.


	2. Wet Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty meets other Mortys and has his first heat.

"Morty, come help me in the garage." 

Morty's heart dropped into his stomach. It had been a month and a half since he had first played the Nakie Game with his grandpa, and it had happened every day since. Morty looked around the living room slowly, trying to ground himself in this moment. He knew it was one of the last moments he had before being forced to play the grown up game again. He stared into his mommy's eyes for a long moment, desperately hoping that she would see the fear on his face and tell him he didn't have to go. But she just smiled over her wine glass and spoke to him in a sweet, happy voice. 

"Have fun helping your grandpa, baby! I'm very proud of you, my little scientist."

Morty nodded and followed Rick into the garage. As he watched the long, thin fingers locking the door, he frantically imagined telling his parents what was happening. They always told him to tell them if someone was hurting him. But Rick had told him that he would be in trouble if he played such a grown up game, and he had played it so many times now. He felt the tickle of tears on his cheek as he accepted that he would be playing this game forever. 

"Hey little buddy. Are you excited to-t-to help grandpa in here?"

Morty nodded. He knew Rick was waiting for that. Rick smiled and lifted Morty up off the ground, hands under his armpits, and set him down on the worktable. Morty's legs fell open instinctively and Rick chuckled. 

"You really love having your Grandpa up inside you, don't you? You little slut. I wish I could smell the claim baby."

As soon as he woke up six weeks ago, Rick had injected the little creature beside him with a dose of suppressants. The claim remained valid, but lost its scent.

"Yes Gampa." Sometimes Morty wondered what would happen if he told Rick the truth. But he wouldn't do that. When they first played the game, Rick was mad at him when he said he didn't like to play. As afraid as Morty was of having Rick on him, in him, he was more afraid of having Rick mad at him. There was nothing inside him that was able to speak up to his grandpa. "It's so cold on this table, Gampa! Peez, don't make me sit on here!"

Rick pushed Morty back so he was lying down and unbuttoned his little shorts. He slid them down around Morty's tiny ankles. He licked his lips as he stared at the little boy in his silky red panties. He ran his fingers along the lacy bottom edge and smiled at Morty's obvious obedience. Morty felt so ashamed and dirty at the way Rick looked at him, and at the knowledge that it was because he was wearing the girl's underwear like his grandpa had asked. He wished he didn't have to wear them. 

"I'm sorry baby, but you have to. This table is the perfect height for us to play on."

Morty pouted his lips and frowned at his panties.

"Gampa... w-w-why do you make me wear these? I mean... I know it's cause it's part of the game and I have to do what my gampa says, but why is it one of the rules that I can't wear my own underwear?"

"Baby, it is your underwear. I just love to see you like this. You d-d-you don't know what you do to me baby boy."

Morty's little brow knit together in consternation, but he nodded as if that answer was satisfactory. He would never understand the rules of this game. Rick rubbed at Morty's pussy through the cloth with his finger, just enjoying the way it felt to move between the little lips before he started really rubbing directly on the clit. Morty squirmed uncomfortably. The feeling was somewhat overstimulating, and it made him blush with shame. It felt good, and he hated himself for that. He shouldn't be playing this way, and he felt like a bad boy for liking it. Especially because Rick liked to call him a naughty little boy and a slut and a cumdumster. He didn't want to be any of those things, but since his grandpa told him he was, he knew it was true. When Rick pulled down his panties, Morty whimpered. It was another omegan sound he had never made before being claimed. He hated those sounds. They were undeniable proof that Rick had changed him forever. And they sounded so helpless and pathetic to his own ears. But it made Rick smile at him and he almost felt proud. 

"You're such a good boy, little baby. I love it when you make those little sounds for me. Now I know your ankles are trapped, b-but-but I need you to spread your legs as wide as you can. Bend your knees and lie them on the table, okay?"

Morty nodded and did as he was told, his face turning a deep red. He felt his pussy lips spread open, he felt so small and exposed. Rick leaned down and licked all the way up the slit and made a deep "mmmm" sound of satisfaction. Morty shuddered at the feeling. It was so gross, having his grandpa's spit go in him like that. 

"Baby, you taste so good. You have the-the sweetest pussy in the world. Are you gonna cum for me?"

Morty had his first orgasm a week ago. It had been so painful every time, Rick rushing to put his cock in before Morty's little pussy had time to lubricate until that night. That night, however, Rick had spent almost twenty minutes sucking on his clit and gently fingering him until he forced an orgasm from his tiny grandson. Morty had been so scared when it was happening, certain he was going to pee on his grandpa’s face. As his legs twitches and he tenses up as hard as possible to try and keep it in, he had screamed “Gampa! I'm gonna- I'm gonna pee! Peez stop!” But rick hadn't and Morty had never been so overwhelmed in his life. When his body finally released, he sobbed so hard his diaphragm hurt for hours and Rick held him tight and cooed into his ear, gently fucking him until he came, gripping the little body and bouncing him up and down hard for a moment until they were tied together. 

This night was going to be no different, Morty could tell. After the first time, orgasms started coming easier to him. Just a moment after Rick sucked his clit into his mouth and began to rub it firmly with the tip of his tongue, Morty could feel his muscles tensing up and releasing rhythmically and he whimpered again. He almost wished his grandpa would skip this part and just put it in, but it hurt so much when he did that. 

"You smell like fear and pleasure baby. The best smell I remember since I claimed you."

Despite the disgust he felt, Morty still loved being praised by his grandpa. He felt his little chest expand with pride and he cried out, his pussy clenching around nothing as slick drenched his lower lips and inner thighs. He cried softly, making no noise as his diaphragm spasmed and tears rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly, the room felt stiflingly hot, but his skin prickled in goosebumps and his privates felt so wet he thought he might have peed himself, but was too overwhelmed to be too ashamed. He felt like he desperately needed something and all these sudden changes scared him. He whined, a sharp omegan sound unlike any he had done before, just wanting his grandpa to make him feel better. His grandpa was scary, but he was also a grown up, and grown ups always knew what to do when he needed something. But Rick's reaction frightened him, made him feel small and helpless and pinned to the table like a bug. 

“Gampa…” he whimpered, scared by both what he was feeling and seeing. 

Rick's eyes became terrifying black circles, his pupils expanding until there was just a sliver of blue iris showing in the whites, which looked bloodshot from the veins that popped up, more and more. He frantically got his pants down enough to pull his cock out, never taking his eyes off of Morty who was red and whimpering and undulating his little hips. 

“Gampa what's going on? Peez…”

Rick could not be bothered to answer until he sunk his cock all the way into the tight, sopping wet passage. As soon as he felt the head hit Morty's cervix, he growled in satisfaction and rubbed up against it roughly. Morty squealed in pain at the pressure and spread his legs as wide as he could. Despite the incredible pain, Morty felt relieved at being filled. Frantically, he squirmed around and grabbed his hair tightly. He felt so hot and his skin painfully tingled and itched and he chewed his lower lip hard, overwhelmed with need. 

“Why?” He wanted to ask why he felt this way but couldn't. He couldn't form words. 

Rick slammed his cock into Morty harder than he ever had, desperate to knot the boy. He could see the lump of his cock moving up and down in Morty's small body and put his hand on it to make more friction. Instinctively, he bent down and breathed in the delicious scent of heat, young omega, and fear. The scent was so appealing that he felt his teeth sharpen and his canines lengthen. He bit down into Morty's throat and felt the little boy frantically struggle against the pain until Rick reached around and gripped the little scruff, causing his grandson to go limp. 

Morty was terrified when Rick bit into him again. He struggled because it hurt and he was scared, but he was conflicted by the ecstasy it caused. His body temperature seemed to go down a little and the tingling in his skin became pleasant. Suddenly his body felt loose and his stress dissipated. His head looked to the side and he sighed deeply as he swam in the sensations. He felt his grandpa’s big thing moving in and out of his wet privates and burbled slightly at the pleasure it gave him. His walls felt so wide open and stretched out and he was so wet down there that he felt he should be uncomfortable, but instead it was all so good. Everytime he felt his grandpa slam against the inside of him he made a little “ahh” sound, but didn't mean to. It was like the big thing bumped against some button in him that released a sound from his throat. He no longer minded that he didn't know what was going on. His lower body started to tense and release and then he felt an explosion inside, but it was so good and then everything went black. 

Rick felt Morty's already limp body go completely slack and he pulled his teeth out of his grandson as he fucked into the unconscious body. When he finally released, he shuddered and dug his nails into the boy's hips and pressed his knot against the little wet hole until it started to stretch out even more. His eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered at the feeling of the young, smooth pussy clamping down on his fat knot. Finally, it popped all the way inside and Morty's belly started to inflate more rapidly and he looked like the tiniest pregnant omega he had ever seen. Suddenly Rick realized that he was just that: a tiny pregnant child. It was almost unheard of for an omega to not get pregnant during their heat. 

Light slowly came into Morty's eyes and sensation came afterward. He felt full and stretched out in his privates and his tummy. He felt something moving on his chest and between his legs. His neck hurt and his thighs were wet. When he opened his eyes all the way and saw his grandpa tweaking his nipples and rubbing his clit, tears started to run down his cheeks. He didn't want this. Confusion came into his mind suddenly. He decided to ask his grandpa. Grandpa knew everything. He turned big trusting eyes on him. 

“Gampa? Why did I seep? And-and why did I feel so weird?”

Rick laughed indulgently. Morty was so cute. 

“You had your first heat baby. You're gonna be a mommy boy!”

Rick rubbed the big round tummy as Morty's eyes got wide with fear. 

“I'm gonna have a baby? No! Mommy says it hurts!”

Rick chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

“It certainly does, baby. Especially for a body as little as yours. But there's good news too. Now we don't have to hide anymore. You're allowed to play all the grown up games now that you've had your heat. And as your alpha, I have custody of you.”

Morty started to cry hard now. He didn't want to leave his Mommy and Daddy. And he didn't want to have a baby. It was all so scary and awful. But at least he wasn't breaking the rules anymore. 

“Gampa? Does that mean I'm not a b-b-bad boy now? Am I a good boy now?”

Rick pretended to think for a moment before answering. 

“Yes, you're a good boy now.”

“Eben though we-w-w-we played the game before my heat?”

Rick considered this. Now that Morty had presented he was legal, but before his heat it had been a crime to fuck him. The solution was obvious. 

“Come on baby, let's go. We have somewhere to be.”

Rick tugged on his knot, causing Morty to release an omegan yip that sent a visible shudder through Rick. Despite the pain and discomfort of the knot being tugged on inside of him, Morty was relieved. Soon, he would be empty inside and on an adventure with his grandpa. The adventures were usually fun, even though they were sometimes scary, and he felt like a big boy when he went to space. When the shrinking knot finally slid out of him, Morty grabbed onto his leaking hole frantically. He wasn't sure why, but he really really didn't want the goopy stuff to come out of him. Looking up at his grandpa with wide, wet eyes, he whimpered helplessly. 

“Oh baby… you don't want to lose my cum? You're so sexy, little baby. Here, let me plug you up.”

Rick rifled through a drawer for a minute and then moved back over to where Morty lay curled up on the workbench. He grabbed the little hips and lifted them up and then yanked Morty's tiny hands away from his hole. He cried out and fought to cover his leaking pussy again, but Rick was already shoving a long dildo inside him. It felt good, and made him realize how wet he was inside. He moaned in pleasure and arched his little back as Rick fucked it in and out of him before pushing a button on the end which caused the bottom to expand in an artificial knot. 

“There you go baby. That'll stay in you and keep you all full of my cum. Now sit up and lift your arms.”

Morty assumed that Rick was going to put his clothes back on him, but when he lifted his arms his grandpa pulled a poofy, shiny blue dress onto him. He flushed red with embarrassment. 

“Gampa! Why a dress?” he whined. Rick gave him a disapproving look. 

“Keep whining and I'll have to punish you.”

Morty looked down at his feet in a show of submission. Rick pulled white, thigh high stockings onto his legs, but no panties. The last thing were the little white flats. At that, Rick picked the little boy up and carried him through a portal. There was a Rick waiting for him, which did not surprise Morty as he knew a little bit about the multiverse. What did surprise him was the other Morty bouncing on his lap. The boy was naked and looked to be even younger than Morty. He looked like he was having fun bouncing, his Rick’s hands helping to guide him up and down, his thumb in his mouth. The boy pointed at Morty excitedly with a tiny finger and looked up at his Rick's face. Morty could smell the slick leaking from the other omega’s pussy. It smelled sugary sweet. 

“Hey BJ.”

The other Rick rolled his eyes and spread his Morty's legs even wider to show off the small pussy. BJ Morty was so small that his toes just barely hung past the bottom of his Rick's thighs. Morty wondered if he looked that tiny when his grandpa was inside of him. 

“Look P-417, y-your Morty is curious. Yes, baby, look! An older Morty to play with,” said the other Rick. 

Morty remembered then about dimensional addresses. The other Rick must be from BJ? Or BJ something. BJ Morty pulled his thumb out of his mouth and made grabby hands at P Morty. He looked up at his grandpa questioningly. 

“Go ahead baby, go play with him.”

Morty closed the short distance between them and stood, looking up at the flushed face of the younger version of himself, unsure of what to do. This was soon solved by the younger boy, who grabbed Morty's hand and put it between his legs, making a needy whine. His Rick looked at him sternly. 

“You know you're not allowed t-to-to cum until I tell you, Morty. But since you two are meeting for the first time, I'll let you. Go ahead. Rub it. His clit. Right here,” the other rick grabbed his little finger and started to rub it against a bump in BJ Morty's pussy. As he rubbed it, the younger boy started to keen and arch his back and Morty thought about all the times his grandpa rubbed him there. It made his privates tingle pleasantly. 

“Daddy! Daddy, I'm gonna… ahhhh!”

BJ Morty shuddered and whined and his privates got even wetter. Morty squirmed a little, feeling weird between his legs. He followed an impulse and licked the slick from his fingers, prompting both Ricks to moan. 

“You have him call you ‘daddy’ too, eh?”

“What? Oh, Morty is my son. I know you said yours is your grandson.”

“Damn… so you just get to fuck him anytime with no one asking questions, huh?”

BJ Rick cocked his head curiously, still bouncing the now limp little boy up and down on his dick. 

“Is it not legal to mate… your children? Or is it an age thing? I can do whatever I want to my omega. Or any unclaimed omega, really.”

Morty became afraid. Was his grandpa going to leave him here, where any alpha could put his… his thingie inside him at any time? Rick smelled his fear and touched his head gently. 

“Whether they want to or not?” he asked, excitement clear in his voice. 

The other Rick looked confused again. “Well… they're omegas. They're made for sex. They always want to. Isn't that right, Morty?”

BJ Morty shook his head tiredly and smiled as he stuck his thumb back into his mouth. P Morty found himself nodding too before he realized that he was not expected to answer that question. 

“So anyway… What brings you here, P-417?”  
“Look BJ-1212. I have a problem. Although I would clearly do better in this dimension, my dimension is great too. I have this little guy… and that's the thing really. I've been having him for a while, and w-w-we're not allowed to mate kits where I'm from. As soon as they go through heat, they're legal, but my cum is what caused his heat. He's not due to have it until he's at least 12. His parents will have some questions to ask about why their son is pregnant before he even starts school. So I brought him here so we could get our stories straight. You would fuck him whenever I left him here to go on adventures when his parents were gone and it kickstarted his heat. Now that he's had it, I claimed him because I was around when he went through it. Right?”

This last word was directed at Morty, and he nodded solemnly. He would say whatever he had to to prevent himself from getting in trouble. He played the game, but only in a dimension where he was allowed to. Maybe his parents wouldn't be too mad at him if he stuck to that. 

“Sounds good P Rick. Anyway, now that you're here… maybe I could invite Q and we could have a little party.”

The way Rick smiled scared him, as did the idea of having to play with more Rick's. Morty looked at his young alternate, who seemed so comfortable with the Nakie Game, for comfort. But the boy was asleep, his head lolling back and forth on his daddy as the Rick slid him up and down gently on his cock. It was only another minute or two before a portal opened and another Rick and Morty stepped through. Morty's heart dropped when he saw them. The third Rick, Q, pulled his little Morty along by a leash which was attached to a spiky black collar. There was a tag that hung from the front which said “Daddy's Cocksleeve.” The boy had large, floppy puppy ears, six nipples all down his swollen belly and a tail, but other than that he looked normal. Morty thought he smelled strange, but didn't know what to think of it. 

“Hey boys. Be easy on him, he's carrying a litter,” said Q and Morty's knees buckled underneath him.


End file.
